


I'll always follow you

by nhtklfse3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Bottom Damon Salvatore, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Damon Salvatore, M/M, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Damon's back from the dead, goes to see Stefan. They fuck. Stefan doesn't have humanity at the moment.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	I'll always follow you

Damon had only been back from the dead for a few hours now, and he had already stolen a car and was on his way home. He just had to see Stefan. It had been far too long apart and though he didn’t want to admit it, he had missed Stefan much more than he thought he would. Bonnie had come back with him, and she decided to see Elena first and tell her what happened, so Damon dropped her at Elena’s before continuing on his way.

He made it to the house and went to go wait in their living room for his brother to come home. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and went to sit down and mere moments later he heard their front door being opened. He took a quick sip of his drink to try and calm his nerves. It had been months since he’d seen Stefan.

As his brother rounded the corner and into the room, Damon rose from the couch, his glass in hand. Stefan was fumbling with his keys when he did a double take and dropped them completely. He went shock still for a full 10 seconds.

“Damon?” he whispered.

“In the flesh, brother” he said smiling.

Stefan took a hesitant step toward him and then stood still.

“Stefan its okay.” Damon said softly “I’m actually here. This isn’t a trick.”

His brother looked him over slowly and then moved forward until they were close. He raised a hand tentatively and when Damon didn’t stop him, he gripped his shoulder sharply. 

Damon smiled at him, “See? Its me.”

Stefan was still for a few seconds and then he suddenly gripped Damon violently by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His other hand pulling at his black hair as his lips claimed his brother’s.

Damon froze in surprise at his brother’s actions. It wasn’t exactly what he thought would happen, but he wasn’t going to complain. He’d missed this. Being with Elena had done nothing to quench his desires for Stefan. Damon moved his hands against Stefan’s muscled chest and arms as he kissed him back. No one could shake the bond the two brothers shared. He would do anything for Stefan.

Stefan backed his brother to the wall by the fireplace as he continued making out with him. He slammed him roughly into the bricks and swallowed the rest of Damon’s gasp with his mouth.

Damon could feel his lips bruising with Stefan’s roughness, but he didn’t care. He knew Stefan would never hurt him or do anything without his permission. He lowered himself on the wall and spread his legs slightly. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Stefan’s knee come up between his thighs. He moved himself against Stefan’s leg, moaning and grasping at his chest. He pulled apart Stefan’s shirt and ran his fingers along the heat of his muscled skin. 

Damon felt Stefan’s fingers curl into his hair and grip tightly, pulling him from the kiss. He let out a long breath when he lost the heat of Stefan’s mouth. He moved to Stefan’s chest and ran wet kisses down before the grip in his hair tightened and forced him to his knees. He looked up in shock when he realized what Stefan wanted him to do. Stefan had never once made him do that and if he wanted it, he would have asked, not forced him to his knees.

He took his brother’s cock hesitantly in his hands and started stroking it softly. He wasn’t sure how exactly to do this, he just mimicked what he did to himself and by the sounds Stefan was making, he was doing it right. Stefan groaned, pulling Damon closer and it didn’t take much for Damon to take the hint.

He parted his lips and moved slowly around Stefan’s huge cock. He took a second before moving deeper onto his brother. His mouth was wider than he had ever had it and he felt his throat being filled completely with Stefan’s dick. He could barely breath and that’s when Stefan started pushing and pulling at his head, forcing him to move around his cock.

Damon could feel his eyes filling as he could barely get any air in. His mouth was overproducing saliva and he could feel it spilling out and dripping down his chin. Stefan picked up the pace, pushing and pulling harshly at Damon’s hair. Damon pushed against Stefan, telling him silently to stop. Stefan didn’t relent in the slightest and just when Damon felt he was going to pass out he felt hot liquid being released in his throat.

Stefan pulled his cock from Damon’s lips, strands of saliva and cum still keeping them attached. He took a second to catch his breath before pulling Damon to his feet.

It took Damon a bit longer to regain his proper breathing. He wiped off his mouth and let his brother lift him up.

“Stefan….? “

Stefan silenced him when he held his waist and reclaimed his lips, licking off all the evidence of their blowjob. He pulled off Damon's shirt and led him over to the couch. He pushed him backwards over the side and quickly undid his pants. 

Once completely naked and laying vulnerably on the couch, Stefan laid overtop him and kissed him thoroughly, drawing him impossibly closer. Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan’s neck, pulling him and kissing him hard.

Stefan snuck a hand between Damon’s legs, and brushed them lightly, silently coaxing them apart. Damon’s body shuddered and he gasped when he felt fingers enter him. God he was so wet already. He arched his body as Stefan kept thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper. 

“’Oh god. Stefan please.” He begged. He needed Stefan inside him. his fingers weren’t enough. They were just teasing him.

Stefan took a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out. Damon groaned with the loss of something inside him. He widened his legs and wrapped them around Stefan trying to pull him closer.

Stefan understood and moved in, positioning his cock at Damon’s entrance. He pushed into it a little before sheathing himself entirely inside his brother. 

Damon cried out and pulled Stefan closer with his legs.

“Ah mph oh, God… Stefan...”

Stefan didn’t say anything and took right to thrusting into his brother. Damon threw his head back and let out a stream of moans as Stefan fucked him.

Damon moved against Stefan pleading with him to go faster. 

“God, Stefan.. I need it…. harder- please…”

Stefan still didn’t answer but quickened his pace.

Damon could feel Stefan’s cock inside him moving fast, back and forth, pushing itself deeper and deeper inside him. Deeper than he thought could be touched. Stefan fucked him so hard, the whole couch was rocking back and forth. He could feel cum leaking out around Stefan and dripping onto the couch. Everything was hot and wet and he had never felt so good.

Stefan leaned down to capture Damon’s lips and he readily complied. Stefan bit at his lip and kissed him messily. 

Damon kissed back, letting Stefan have full control but pulled away when Stefan hit particularly deep inside him.

Stefan thrust in again, just as deep, pulling another gasp from Damon. He started pumping fast, hitting the same deep parts over and over again. Damon’s body spasmed as pleasure rocked through his body. He could feel his climax approaching and with a few more thrusts, he came all over Stefan’s stomach. 

Stefan pushed into him a few more times before he came inside Damon’s body. 

Damon felt the hot liquid pouring deep inside him. It was so deep, and it felt so full. He groaned and laid his head back against he couch. He let out a sharp breath when Stefan pulled out of him. He could feel the hot liquid dripping from his hole.

He sighed and rolled over a little. “that was amazing Stefan… god I missed you.” Damon pushed himself up and held Stefan’s cheek as he kissed him gently.

Stefan stroked his hair before abruptly throwing Damon back against the couch and parting his legs.

“Stefan? What are you doing? Stefan!”

Stefan ignored him and held his thighs apart as he pushed himself back into Damon’s body.

“Ah! Stefan!” he bucked his hips up with Stefan’s harsh movements. “What the hell!” he grit his teeth when Stefan pushed too deep. “Stefan come on!”

He tried to grab Stefan’s face, but he kept pulling away. between thrusts and moaning, Damon caught a glimpse of what he was looking for, Stefan’s eyes.

“Your humanity’s off” he whispered. “Oh my god! Stefan!” he tried once again to push Stefan off to no avail. He kept fighting until he felt Stefan spill deep inside him again. 

“Ah.…” he squeezed his eyes closed as his body became fuller of Stefan’s seed. Stefan pulled out of him again and Damon immediately closed his legs. He could feel the sticky heat coming from between his thighs.

“Stefan look at me.” he said, trying to catch his breath. “Turn your humanity back on!”

Stefan went back down on top of him, prying at his legs. Damon wrestled with him for a minute before Stefan pushed him down hard, causing his head to slam into the couch.

In the seconds Damon was distracted, Stefan had pushed himself back into his body. He thrust deep with every stroke rocking the couch and Damon back and forth.

Damon gasped and moaned with Stefan’s movements as he relented and gave his body to his brother. It was no use fighting him without his humanity. He felt Stefan gripping his thighs and pushing his legs into the air. Damon didn’t resist.

The position allowed Stefan to hit all new and different parts of Damon with every stroke. Damon moaned and pushed up into Stefan letting his thrusts hit deeper and deeper until he felt another load being emptied in him. 

After a few more rounds, Damon was utterly exhausted, but Stefan wasn’t and he wouldn’t be stopped until he got his way. Damon was completely limp and was going to let Stefan go until he tired out. His body was so hot and full of his brother’s seed.

Stefan was continuing to fuck him relentlessly when Damon heard their front door open. Too exhausted to move and knowing Stefan wouldn’t allow it anyway, he just stared in acceptance at the doorframe.

In just seconds, Elena and Alaric appeared around the corner. Elena stopped abruptly and Alaric ran into her back.

Damon blinked slowly, “shit” he muttered. The two people he wanted the least. 

Stefan had finally taken notice and stared at their company. Even he had the decency to look a little uncomfortable. 

Elena shook her head, looking horrified. She locked eyes with Damon as he lay on the couch underneath his brother and with his huge cock inside him. He had the uncomfortable feeling of hot cum dripping around where they connected. There was so much of it.

He stared back hazily, not knowing at all what he should do in this situation.

“Elena… I-” he fumbled with his words then fell quiet.

Elena bit her lip, stared up at Stefan, and then shoved Alaric aside as she fled the house.

Alaric’s eyes had never left Damon’s. Damon stared sadly at his best friend. He would always be with Stefan no matter what, but he cared for Alaric and wanted his approval desperately. 

“Alaric.... please….”

He couldn’t make out what was running through his friend’s head. His face and eyes portrayed no emotion at all. He took a step back and then left as well.

Damon let his head fall back to the couch and groaned. He felt Stefan begin his pace and eyes filled with tears. he was ashamed and embarrassed that his friends had seen them like that. He wanted to talk to Stefan. He had just come back from the dead and he just wanted Stefan. The real Stefan. Humanity Stefan.

“Stefan?.. Stefan please” he tried his luck one more time. he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. “I need you to come back for me.” he choked, “Please…”

Stefan grit his teeth and quickened his pace.

Damon gripped him tighter as his body rolled with heat. “Stefan!”

Stefan thrust harder until a few seconds later, he released himself inside his brother yet again.

Damon groaned with warmth filling him beneath his stomach. He was so full. He loosened his grip around Stefan’s neck as he pulled out. His inner thighs were completely coated with cum and sticky.

He looked up at Stefan who blinked slowly and then caught his eyes. Damon let out a long breath and felt the tears returning. His brother was back. 

“Stefan” he whispered.

Stefan’s face filled with emotion as he realized who was in front of him. 

“Damon?... Damon oh my god” he fell into his brother’s open arms and gripped him tightly. 

Damon held Stefan close and ran his fingers gently through his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of his brother’s hair. 

Stefan pulled back for a moment and leaned in for a kiss. 

Damon pulled at Stefan’s hair and kissed him back gently. the two made out slowly for a few minutes before Stefan broke apart and went still.

“Oh my god... Oh my god! Damon!” he looked down at their positions. “Damon I’m so sorry” he whispered. “I didn’t-

“Shh, shh” Damon said interrupting. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. You’re back now.” he pulled Stefan to his chest and stroked his hair.

“I couldn’t live without you.” Stefan cried into Damon’s shirt. “I couldn’t handle it. I shut it off mere days after you died… It’s been off for months. Everyone thought I was gone for good.”

Damon leaned down and kissed Stefan’s head. “I’ll never leave you Stefan, I’ll never give up on you.” he gripped Stefan’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “It’s going to take more than death to keep me away.”

Damon smirked at him and Stefan gave him a shaky smile. 

“That’s my baby brother” Damon whispered as he pulled Stefan in for a kiss.


End file.
